The Secret
by Rose-Mare2014
Summary: This is a highschool for demons, dragons,witches,and any other unworldly creatures you can think of. If you thought human high school had alot of drama, this one has more then some can handle. Between the love triangles, to secrets some are keeping. You may loose yourself in this story
1. Chapter 1

The Secret chapter 1

Her alarm sounded at 7am and she grumbled as she slammed her hand down onto the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. First day of her junior year. She was going back to Darknight high school a school for demons, vampires, night crawlers, and so on any unworldly creatures really. You named it, it was there. She had just turned 18 the month before she couldnt beleive it been 5 years since her parents had passed away. Night formed next to her bed out the shadows. "Mare time for school lets go," he said gently trying to get her out of bed. Mare grumbled as she got up, she put her collar on brushed her long silky black hair. She slipped her black and pink skirt on with her tight black tank top, then she grabbed her black hoodie with the plaid pink on the inside. Finally she slipped her tie up black boots on, she was happy with her first day look. Mare looked in the mirror and did a quick twirl."Hot," she said and blew a kiss to her self in the mirror and headed to the front door grabbing her plaid pink bag and threw it over her shoulder and headed to her first day of her junior year.

Mare walked to the school she didnt wanna go at all. Her shadow moved slightly in a different direction and white glowing eyes appeared and a deep voice spoke "Mare you need to go you need to learn to control your wolf along with your powers and that school will help," her shadow spoke. Mare sighed " I know Night but i really just don't want too i'm not gonna make friends ," Mare whinned to her shadow wolf he was also her protector, he had been since she was a little girl he was like her big brother.

Seth was arguing with his counterparts as he sat on one of the benches in the schools courtyard. Narik hissed as he watched students pass by heading to their first classes. Raan sighed "Narik be nice," he said to the darker side of the 3 that resided in 1 body. Seth looked at the paper and said gym was there first class "Yay get to get all hot and sweaty and gross at the beginning of the day thats just great," he grumbled. Narik smiled and took over "This will be fun," he said his dragon grin creeping across his face as he headed to the gym.

Skrawl laid on the bleachers in the gym and stared at the ceiling as his bird nevermore pecked at him. "This is no fun," the bird squaked at him. "I agree with you on that," he said and breathed a heavy sigh "Hopefully we will have some interesting people in this class," he added as he lifted his head to look at the entrance to the gym.

Young guy came through the doors he had copper red hair that was long almost past the middle of his back his eyes were two different colors blue and yellow. He looked to be about 19 he was probably a senior this year. He wore a black t shirt was almost too tight with dark colored jeans. He went and sat in the bleachers as another young man walked in he looked to be about 18 probably a junior. Then followed a young girl that had caught a lot of attention as she had already changed for gym class wearing a black sports bra and tight shorts. Her hair was as black as night it was almost able to hide her wolf ears and her silky black tail swayed right behind her. When she looked up her emerald eyes glimmered in the light. All the girls were glaring and shooting dirty looks she simply smiled showing her wolfish fangs.

Dealon saw the big guy who came in right in front of him. He smiled he figured it was time to have some fun with his bad luck magic. He snapped his fingers making one of the lights fall near the big guy who went and sat in the bleachers. He looked down when the light had fallen his red bangs covering his yellow eyes and his big grin as he tried not to laugh.

Narik jumped and fell into one of the gaps between the bleachers. He anger flared up as he tried to get up and snapped "Who thought that was funny!" He was enraged at this point looking around. He stopped when he saw Dealon trying desperately to hide his laughter. When he felt Narik eyes on him he looked up " Not me," he said quickly jolting up and out the door as quickly as he could.

Mare sighed when she saw the boys acting like...well boys. "Boys play nice or don't play at all, because the only rough play will be with me," she said and looked to Narik and gave him her wolfish grin with a quick wink as she headed to the weight room. She put her headphones in and turned her workout playlist on and started running on the treadmill.

Narik caught what mare had said and he smirked as she winked at him and watched her head to the weight room. "See Seth you wouldn't be able to score a girl like that without my charm," he said feeling very confident in himself and his skills with the ladies. Seth sighed he wasn't able to take control back over his body and he was slowly getting frustrated. Raan rolled his eyes "Oh brother hes full of himself." Narik follow after Mare into the weight room and walked right behind her letting his dragon tail come out and run across heŗ calves as she ran on the treadmill. He smiled as he caught her glancing at him and flashing her seductive wolfy grin.

Skrawl had silently watched everything go down and he smirked. " Maybe this class won't be as bad as we thought," he said looking to nevermore. Nevermore squawked "Both the wolf and the other young man look very tasty." "Indeed they both do," Skrawl agreed as they made their way into the weight room with the others.

Mare glanced over at Narik and thought of all the things she could do to taunt and tease him. A wicked grin grew across her face. Night growled as she walked to the girls locker room other girls glaring at her and she jumped into the shower and washed off and came out blow dried her hair and brushed it out and walked out as the bell rang. Night spoke to mare as she walked through the halls to find her next class, "You need to be careful with those...boys in there," he didn't wanna say men or gentleman because the show they put on in the gym wasn't what a man let alone a gentlemen would do. Mare smiled at his concern for her " its nothing serious just a new play thing while i'm stuck here at school," she said trying to look innocent. Night sighed "Yeah sure a plaything till he hurts you and i have to kill him." Mare giggled at Nights remark as she enter her next class math, such a bore. She went and sat in the back of the class as she sighed and pulled out her sketch book and flipped open to a page till she heard a loud thud next to her. She shut her sketch book quickly as she jumped and looked to see who had sat next to her, she met the golden yellow and blue eyes of the guy from gym. She felt a bit embarrassed she hadn't caught his name.

Narik had taken back over after gym class and when he came into math he was surprised to see the cutie from gym here too. "So two classes in a row with miss wolfy from gym, how i must be so lucky," he said looking at her smiling that dragon grin from before. Seth and Raan rolled their eyes. " he so has no chance," raan said and chuckled. Seth nodded in agreement with Raan.

Mare smiled her fangs gleamed "I do have a name and its not miss wolfy,and you have yet to ask for it, so tell me why i might wanna give you the time of day," she said feeling some what of a smart ass.

Narik was a little thrown off by her response. Seth and Raan busted up laughing "Crash and burn!" They both said. Narik leaned over "Then may i ask what your name is?" He tried to ask politely trying to ignore his subconscious egos laughing at him.

Mare smiled she knew he threw him off his game thats what she wanted to do. Night growled a little louder then normal so Narik could hear. Mare glared at her shadow and looked back to Narik. "Mare, yours?" She said.

Narik looked to her shadow then back to her, " Well theres 3 of us, Im Narik my lighter side is Raan and our more or less normal side is Seth," he answered hearing the other 2 talking. " Shes got a shadow protector," Raan had pointed out. "Maybe you should try for some other girl who doesn't have a shadow protector," Seth said feeling a bit uneasy. Narik shrugged them off.

Mare smiled, " Well Narik theres your buddy from gym oh what was his name Dealon i think it was," she said nodding her head towards the door as Dealon walked in.

Dealon walked into the class and his eyes widened as he saw the big guy from gym next to the sexy little wolf girl from gym. "Fuck my life!" He mumbled as he found a seat as far from the two as possible. He sighed in relief when the teacher had walked into the class. "Welcome i'm Mr. Batsworth, and this is algebra 1," he said as he sat his papers and coffee on the desk in the front of the class.

Mare's ears folded down as she heard the words algebra. "Fuck my life," she whinned "I hate math," she grumbled.

Narik growled slightly as class had started so he couldn't go and finish what had gotten started in gym with Dealon. Hearing Mare's whine did make him chuckle. Seth and Raan both sighed they both knew Narik like to play with fire and they both knew this girl with her shadow protector were gonna be tons of trouble. Narik looked over to Mare as the teacher went on explain the rubric for the semester all the things they be going over and learning and so on. "So whats a wolf demon doing with..," he nodded his head towards her shadow "a shadow demon?" He asked he decided he be a little nosy and see what he could get out of her before the end of this class since they didn't conversate as much in gym class.

Mare looked over at Narik and smirked, " You hardly know me, and i'm sure you will find at least 4 other girls you will flirt with and try to hook up with before the end of the day, so tell me why i would wanna tell you about me when i'm sure there will be plenty of others, " She said and turned to look back at the teacher as he spoke in his monotone voice.

Narik huffed and sat back in his seat he was gonna have to try a different approach with this one. Seth laughed "Are we stumped now Narik?" "Hush!," Narik growled as he ponder what he would do now to win over the wolf girl. He wasn't use to dealing with a smart ass girl like her.

The bell rang and Dealon darted out the room before Narik could make it out his seat. Mare got up and looked back at Narik and winked her tail swayed as she left the room and she headed to her locker to switch out books when another wolf demon walked up behind her. As she turned to face him he pinned her to the lockers "Well arent you just a fine looking wolf now," he said getting up close "All grown up and finer than ever," he whispered into her ear. Mare growled her fangs gleamed "You still have no chance Luka," she snarled shoving him away. It was Luka one of the boys her parents use to have come play with her when she was a pup, he was 19 a senior and always had a thing for Mare even though she never gave him the time of day. Night came from her shadow and stood in the middle of Luka and Mare his eyes turning a deep blood red, his hair as black as Mare's. "I think you better go Luka before i embarrass you in front of the whole student body," Night growled at him. Luka laughed "Never could do anything on your own could you Mare, always had to have your little friend here to protect you since we were kids." Mare tensed up and clenched her fist she was ready to swing on Luka as her eyes slowly shifted colors.


	2. Chapter 2

Mare's eyes were shifting to a deeper red than Night had ever seen. Students slowly started to crowd around as they heard the spat between the 3 wolves. Narik had walked out of the algebra room and seen the crowd he could barely make out Mare's small petite figure and what he thought was her shadow protector. He knew if her shadow protector was out something was up he went over and saw another wolf demon, then looked to Mare her eyes were dark red. He hadn't seen this side of Mare even if it had only been 2 classes he'd seen her he knew something was up and it wasn't good.

"Then come on Luka i don't need Night to take you!" She snapped at him. Her nails slowly extended to claws her fangs fully visible now. Night looked back at Mare she never been pushed this far, he knew he had to get her away from Luka and the crowd before she completely lost control and decided to go on a killing spree.

Luka smiled a big grin he knew he was drawing the darkest part of her out " Then come on princess come swing on me," he said teasing her,taunting her darkness to come out. Night growled as he wrapped his arms around Mare dragging her away "Mare we need to go, NOW," he said to her calmly as she struggled in his arms. "No! Damn it! Let go of me Night he wants a fight i'm gonna give that little bastard a fight!" She yelled. Night kept a tight grip on her as she dug her claws into his shoulders he pushed her into a empty class room shutting and locking the door behind them.

Mare growled slamming the desk around as she paced back and forth like a animal in a cage. "Why the hell you stop me," she growled as she looked at Night her eyes still deep dark red her fangs showing. Her hair was a slight mess as she had gotten worked up.

Night sighed "Oh yeah and let you go on a killing spree Mare, you are worse this time,last time it wasn't this bad!" He snapped at her.

Luka laughed as he watched Night drag Mare off. "See she could never fight without help even when we were kids," he smiled he felt proud he had provoked her that far. Narik came up and slammed Luka into the locker. "You are nothing but pathetic excuse for a wolf, for one picking a fight with a girl thats a bitch move, two you're lucky she didn't come at you cause she would have ripped you a new asshole." He snarled holding Luka against the locker. "Next time i see you mess with her it won't be her or the shadow protector you will have to worry about, it will be me,"he hissed and let Luka go, he didn't wanna be late for his next class. Luka looked at Narik " And who the hell are you? Her new boy toy here to come to her rescue aren't you a little late for that," he asked in a sarcastic tone "She was always weak, always needing saving," he said in a cocky tone. Narik snarled as he shifted to his dragon form, a big silver and blue dragon "I'll be your worse nightmare pup," he snapped and left to calm and change back to his human form. Luka snarled he didn't know who that was but he was gonna find out before the end of the day.

Narik was sitting under the shade of some trees no way he was gonna walk into class feeling this heated he didn't know why, oh wait he tried to fight a girl there now he could justify getting mad trying to ignore the fact that he might have started to like miss wol...Mare. "Raan, Seth one of you take over i need some down time," he mumbled as Seth took back over. "About time," he said as he headed to the next class, dark magic. When he had walked in all eyes were on him the teacher motioned Seth to the empty seat right up front. He sighed yay when you're late you get a front row seat he thought.

Night kept Mare in the empty class she still wasn't calmed enough to be around other students. Mare paced franticly in the empty room she hadn't noticed Night's blood on her claws but his wounds had already healed. Years of magic training that he was thankful for. He may have looked 19 maybe even 20 but he had been around for many years. He only wished he could calm Mare down but he couldn't it was something she had to do on her own. She still paced like a animal in a cage but her eyes were starting to go back the their normal emerald green.

A knock came from the door and Night got up and opened it he smiled slightly, letting a dark haired girl in she wore torn up jeans with a shirt that slid off her shoulders. Her blue and red eyes filled with worry and concern. "Mare Raven is here," Night said gently so he didn't startle Mare anymore then she was. Raven was Mare's childhood friend, even if Raven was older by a year. "Who did this to her,"Raven asked sounding a bit irritated. Night sat back on top of a desk "Luka, bastard knew he was pushing her to far, think he has a deathwish," Night answered looking over to Raven. "I saw some guy slam him against the locker after you dragged her off, not sure who he was though but he said he better stay away from Mare," Raven said as she took a seat next to Night looking at Mare. Night rolled his eyes "Probably the punk thats been flirting with her since gym this morning...Narik i think his name was, theres 3 personalities in one body though," Night replied rest his head in his palm. Raven sighed and rubbed his back "How long you think it will be before she can go back and be around people again?" Raven asked. "Hopefully soon might see how she is after lunch if shes still a little on edge might just take her home for the day, since shes gotta work and theres a party she wants to go too," he said as he sighed heavily. They both looked at Mare her eyes were back to the emerald green they were all use too, but now she was sitting on the desk breathing heavy.

Mare pulled a small compact mirror out of her bag and opened it and growled "I'm a hot mess," she said pulling out her eyeliner and started to fix it. Then grabbed out her brush and brushed it through her tangled hair "Fucking Lucka! Got me all worked up and made me mess up my makeup and hair, bastard lucky you pulled me away I would have ended him," she snarled brushing her tail quickly. She turned and saw Raven " Oh! Uhhh hi Raven didn't know you were there," she said feeling embarrassed. Raven laughed "Glad to see your back," she said smiling at her besty. Mare nodded she looked down at her hands her nail retracted, she noticed blood on her hands. "Uh whose blood?" She asked looking at Night and Raven. Night raised his hand "When i was dragging you away you clawed into my shoulders but i'm good there healed," he said smiling at Mare. Mare felt horrible she hurt Night and didn't even know it. Night went and hugged Mare tight "Its ok hun," he said as he felt her relax in his embrace. "Lets go get some lunch ladies," he said putting his other arm around Raven as they walked out the empty class room.

Seth left the class as the bell rang, as he was heading out for lunch he saw Mare, some guy, and a new girl. Both were on the guys sides while he had his arms around them both. Seth felt Narik get a little angry. It took both Seth and Raan all their energy to keep him under control. "Narik you need to chill there are plenty of other girls here! Plus the party later tonight," Seth snapped. Narik backed down he would get his chance with her at that party tonight.

Luka exited study hall he had gotten a lot if information on the dragon that had told him to stay away from Mare. Like he was one of the 3 personalities in the body. There was Seth the original kid that was possessed by Narik at the age of 14, then when him and his family were in egypt he found the golden collar of anubis and of course Narik took over put the golden collar on and was infused with Raan the Egyptian anubis. Luka had laughed reading all this he knew that freak wouldn't have a chance with Mare.

Mare decided after lunch she'd go home and rest for a bit till her shift at the dinner and then hit the welcome back party after. "So were meeting at the dinner after my shift right?" She asked. Raven smiled "Most definitely,"he said sounding a bit excited. Night nodded "Yes, but you sure you wanna go i'm sure Luka is gonna be there," he asked. "Fuck him," Mare replied bluntly. Raven laughed at Mare's response. "Well i'm gonna head home shower relax before work ill bring my change of clothes with me to change into," she said getting up from there table with Night following behind her.

When they got to the apartment Mare unlocked the door to her 1 bedroom apartment she threw her bag onto the recliner and she went and flopped down onto her bed and sighed. "Im so freakin tired and my body aches," she mumbled, Night could barely make out what she was saying as she was face down on one of her pillows. Night went and sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back, Mare sighed with relief and slowly dozed off.

Seth had headed home after his last class he needed to decide what to wear for the party later on tonight. Narik growled as he took over again "Leave that up to me," he said smiling as he walked into his apartment and headed for his bedroom opening up his closet.

Mare was in a deep sleep her body twitched and she tossed and turn soon after falling asleep. Night came to see if she was ok he heard her crying from the living room. He sighed, he knew she was reliving her childhood nightmare. "Mare wake up," he said gently as he shook her gently. Mare darted up her claws extended as her eyes darted around the room. "Hey hun its ok, im here,"Night said putting his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. Mare's ears were folded down "Night it was...," she started but Night cut her off "Its ok its over, it wont happen again...i promise," he said looking at her with a warm smile. She nodded as she got up and got dress for work putting her uniform on, she hated it. Short skirt with a tights top that showed her curves, she tied her apron around her waist. Then she gathered up her clothes for tonight booty shorts and a black tube top along with her heels makeup and brush. "All set for tonight, you gonna pick Raven up before i get off and meet me at the dinner?" Night nodded "Yeah that the plan." She smiled and headed out.

After a few hours of being at work Mare had made 50 dollars in tips wasn't a bad night. One of her co workers walked up to her " Customer wants you to wait on him, table 23 the booth in the back." Mare nodded and headed back to see who it was. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Luka sitting in the booth alone, he looked up and waved to her when he saw her. Mare cursed under her breath as she walked over to the booth and looked at him coldly. "Oh baby girl you're not still mad about earlier are you? I came to see if you were ok, saw you take off after lunch," he said trying to sound friendly. Mare growled "First off im not your baby girl, two this is my job either order or get lost," she snapped. "Oh come on thats no way to treat your customer, but you're right i'll take a deluxe burger...hold the spit," he said pushing the menu out his way "With a coke hold the spit on that too," he added with a wolfish grin growing across his face. "Oh ill make sure theres extra in there for you," she said writing on the ticket and took it to the cooks window and clipped it up. She turned and went to make his coke she wanted to spit in his drink but there were people around so she refrained from doing it. She brought him back his drink and turn to leave when he grabbed her waist and pulled her back and made her sit next to him. "So you going to immortal tonight?" He asked "Why does it matter,"she growled. He got as close as possible to her and whispered in her ear "Cuz there will be one hell of a show," and gave a quick growl as his hand traced up her inner thigh as a wicked grin grew his fangs gleamed.

**_CHAPTER 3 IS IN WRITTING PROCESS SHOULD B DONE VERY SOON!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Mare's body tensed up as Luka had his hand on her waist holding her and felt his other going up her skirt and lightly traced over her panties. She growled. He smirked "You're at work remember," he whispered in her ear. Then slipped a 50 in her bra and got up "I'll see you tonight, my love," he said and kissed her cheek. Mare felt gross, nevermind gross wasn't even the word disgusted was the word. Luka touched her. Her whole body shivered. She looked at the clock it was 10 already, she went and clocked out, then made her way to the bathroom to change into her party clothes. Mare put her black tube top on that fit her every curve perfectly but it did show some of her torso and her belly piercing that was a wolf howling, then she slipped into her cut off blue jean booty shorts. A smile crept across her face as she put her black bell collar she always wore unless she was working, it was a present from Night years ago but she cherished it the most he was her world, her well big brother. Looking in the mirror she did her makeup some dark eye shadow with eyeliner and a little lip gloss, lastly she slipped her black heels on and strapped them. She walked of the bathroom to the whole dinner was staring at her, she had walked in wearing a uniform to well a bombshell she sighed in relief when she saw Raven and Night waiting outside in his black shelby gt mustang. " So glad you guys are here already," she said climbing into the back seat. Raven smirked "Why? Were the old men getting hard ons in there?" She asked trying to not laugh. "You wouldn't believe!" Mare yipped. "How was work?" Night asked glancing up into the the rear view mirror. Mare got quiet "Lets not talk about it," she answered softly. "Why who came in?! Was it Narik? What he do?!" Night asked sounding a bit angry now. "No it wasn't Narik," she said getting quiet for a few moments. "It was Luka," she said softly. Night slammed on the breaks and both Raven and Mare jerked forward. Night eyes glowed and he growled "Mare...what did he do," he asked sounding majorly pissed off. "He touched me an..,"before she could even finish Night was yelling "In your workplace! I'm gonna have it out with your manager! But not after i fucking kill him!"he snapped slamming his hands on the steering wheel. Mare sighed "i'm ok, he tipped me 50 didn't even eat." She said softly "Good were drinking on Luka's dime!" Raven chipped in trying to break the tension. "No Mare he just felt up on you, hes done when i see him," Night said coldly. Mare sighed "Night drive so we can go please." Night drove he didn't say a word the whole way to Immortals. Mare and Raven got out she was wearing a tight purple tube top with tight skinny jeans and her boots, both girls hair was wavy and they walked in arm and arm as Night followed behind them wearing a white button up the was unbutton about half way showing off his chest and black pants, his hair was a little messy but looked good on him. As the girls walked in "My milkshake" was playing they both smiled as they walked in eyes from most the guys fell on them as they watched both girls asses. Alot of the girls were staring at Night a lot of them would kill for a night with him. Mare and Raven made there way over to the bar and ordered their first shots. "First shot to not letting a single dick fuck up this night!" Raven said loudly trying to speak over the music. Mare smiled and tapped glasses with Raven and drank her shot fast.

Narik had watched Mare walk in with the girl and guy he had seen her with before he was determined to at least dance with her once. He wanted to talk to her and he was going to tonight if it was the last thing he did. Few girls had their eyes on him, he wore a black v-neck tshirt with some torn up jeans and some sneakers that matched. Only down fall for every other girl his sights were set on Mare.

A young little blonde stood next to Luka as he sat on a couch in the lounging area of the club. She looked maybe 17, her hair blonde with red highlights. She wore a bright pink tube top that only covered her breast, with a black short mini skirt and her knee high heel boots her eyes were a ruby red that glimmered in the light. She smiled her wolf fangs gleamed. "Oh dear brother your lupin princess has arrived with her aunterash," she said looking to her sharply dressed brother. "Thank you dear sister," he said standing, straightening his black pants and white tight v-neck shirt, he smiled as he looked to Mare's direction.

What everyone didn't know there was another set of eyes on the lushes lupin Mare. He stood off to the side he been watching Mare's every movement since she walked in. His light green eyes looked her over, sized her up. He flipped some of his golden locks that had fallen into his face. He only looked 17, he was a sophomore at their school. He noticed a few people had their eyes on her but he was gonna dance with her and nothing was gonna stop him.

Mare and Raven had a few more shots before Mare was starting to act just a bit tipsy. "Fergalicious" started playing and Mare grabbed Raven. Both tipsy girls danced on one another like they were romantically together, but what was the point of being drunk well tipsy with your best friend if you cant like lesibians together. Night watched the girls to make sure no one took advantage of them, also he kept his eyes peeled for Luka. Night was still heated at what Mare had told him. He touched her, this wasn't the first Luka had messed with Mare but if Night could help it he make sure it was the last time the bastard ever lay a hand on her. Mare smiled and laughed as the 2 returned from the dance floor laughing and smiling. They both stood on either side of Night and ordered pina coladas, then began sipping on them. "Night go dance with Mare!" Raven suggested putting her arm around his shoulder. He grinned "Mare will you do me the honor of a dance," he asked. Mare had started giggling when he said do me, "Yes my dear prince," she tried to curtsy but stumbled, she waited for the next song to come on "I like it,by enrique" started and Night led Mare to the floor and she danced all up close to Night he only smiled he knew she was tipsy. He seen her like this before it wasn't anything new. She looked up at him he could see her wolf wanted to play and he had placed his hand on her hips as they grinded on one anothe and dance. Narik watched he became heated. Who the hell was this guy he had to block Seth and Raan or they would have made him leave or find another girl to dance with. He had turned down a few girls as he watched Mare her moves were hypnotizing he couldn't look away. Mare looked up at Night as her tail curled around him and the song ended he kissed her on the cheek. Narik had let a few songs pass before he walked over to where Mare was "Wanna dance?" He asked. Mare looked up her eyes light up seeing Narik meeting his blue and yellow eyes. "OF COURSE!" She squeaked loudly. Narik smiled as they went out to the floor. Raven looked to Night "You actually let her go with him?" Night shrugged "Rather him than Luka,"he said.

Mare smiled as "More than friends by Inna" started playing. She was up close to Narik and every part of her felt right in this moment. She didn't even feel that tipsy anymore with his hands on her hips. He smiled he had a slight glimmer in his eyes. "Think This song means something for us?" She asked him. He smiled " Maybe lets see what the night brings, my sweet," he said as he kept his hands on her body as she moved freely. Mare turned, her back was against his chest as her ass rubbed on him and she slowly went down and came back up. He Knew letting her move on him like this was not gonna end good, between how she was dressed and how beautiful she looked he knew he be leaving with a hard on. Weather he was gonna have her to help him fix this problem he wasn't sure but if not he be ok, shed be worth the wait. When the song ended she kissed him on the lips she blushed lightly. Narik was taken by surprise at the kiss but he hugged her tight and kissed her back. She smiled and headed back to the bar her tail swayed teasingly and she looked back and winked like she did in gym. Mare laughed as she heard Raven scream "Woohoo thats my girl!"

Mare had to sit she felt higher than a kite. Narik sat next to her "Mare whos the guy you and your friend came here with?" He asked. Mare smiled she knew he was jealous and she enjoyed it. "Night, thats my shadow protector, why is someone a little jealous," she said. Narik looked away feeling foolish for getting jealous. She smiled "Narik," she said and he looked to her and she kissed him again he was surprised but he kissed back. She pulled away ,"I like you." He blushed at what she said, he wasn't sure what to say back.

Before Mare could say another word a young blonde hair boy came and took Mare's hand pulling her to the dancefloor. They started dancing as "Don't tell em" started playing. Mare looked at him a little confused "Who are you?" He looked at her "I'm Nikko," her replied he'd been watching Mare since her Raven and Night had walked into the club. "Oh ok," she said trying to figure out who this kid was she didn't know a Nikko. Narik went over to Raven and Night "You know him?" He asked. Both Raven and Night shook their heads. Nikko danced close to Mare whispered in her ear "I've been watching you but i'm not the only one watching your fine little lupin ass," he said grabbing her butt. Mare yipped a bit and looked at him a little freaked out. Night and Narik growled seeing the mysterious kid grabbing Mare ass. She had backed away only to run into someone behind her. She turned around her ears folded back meeting Luka's red eyes she growled lightly. "Thats not very lady like," he said smiling. "Night Knows what you did at the dinner and hes here and pissed at you," she said. "Well there a little preoccupied with my dear sister Ashley," he said pointing to the blonde with red highlights.

Ashley had made her way over to Mare's friends. Raven saw the girl and knew she was trouble. She made advances towards Night and Narik. Both declined her, a dark light formed in her hand "Sorry to hear that," she said as she waved the dark light over all 3 to make them incoherent.

"Stay away from me," she growled. Luka smiled and grabbed her by the hips as "Porn star dancing" started playing. "Dance my little porn star...actually this be better in my private room,"he said and took her hand a led her to the room. "You don't do as i say she will kill them while they are vulnerable," he said so she followed dreading what he was gonna do. He locked the door as Mare walked in and he sat in a chair the music from the clubbed played through the speakers in the room. "Now, be my porn star and dance," he said with a smirk on his face. Mare danced but Luka grabbed her hips pulled her into his lap making her dance in his lap. There wasn't enough drinks in the world for her to do this sober let alone drunk. He smiled as she straddled him grinding her hips on him, but she felt disgusted. "Remember all those years ago after your parents passed, i'm gonna finish that, you will be mine," he growled grabbing her collar pulling her closer kissing her his tongue was in her mouth. She unwillingly kissed him back. He pulled her tube top down exposing her c-size breast she gasped and tried to cover them, he moved her hands. "I didn't say stop dancing love,"he growled as his hands felt up on her breast she slowly danced on him again. He bit on her breast and started to suck on one. Tears swelled up in her eyes then slowly made their way down her face.

Nikko snuck up behind Ashley wit a empty beer bottle and smacked Ashley in the back of the head knocking her out cold. Raven, Narik, and Night came back to their senses. Raven looked around "Um we have a problem I don't see Mare," she alerted the boys. Nikko perked up "Luka took her up to his private room upstairs." Night and Narik ran telling Raven to deal with the tramp. Narik kicked down the door, he saw Mare standing in her panties and topless as Luka had just slipped her shorts off. Narik blushed a little. Night ran past him shifting into a big white wolf and slammed into Luka hard.

Raven was more the delighted to deal with the preppy tramp. She dragged her out back by her blond hair this was gonna be fun she thought smiling a evil grin. First she held out a finger her nail extended to a claw that she scratched down Ashley's barbie like face. Then she whispered a incantation and a pink orb formed in Ravens hand she hissed at the pinkness, she made it vanish. "No more powers for you preppy little skank," she hissed then smiled as a evil thought consumed her. Raven spoke another incantation and put black streaks in her hair covering the red ones, it would only be permanent for a few days but she deserved it. Then raven went to find the guys and Mare.

Luka smiled as he hit the floor and vanished with a snap of his fingers. Night snarled. Narik went over to Mare wrapping his arms around her as she fell to her knees crying. Raven walked in and saw Mare she was enraged but she grabbed Mare's clothes and took them to her. Mare grabbed them and put them on. Night shifted back "Lets head to the apartment," you could hear the anger in his voice as Raven followed. Mare looked to Narik "Will you come too," she asked softly. He nodded "As long as you want me too," he said wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked out to Night's car. Everyone was silent the whole way home. When they got home Mare had Narik's hand and walked into her room slamming the door shut behind them. Narik looked at Mare he blinked a few times feeling confused. Mare hugged him crying, he wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry Mare i shoulda followed you when that kid came and took you to dance i'm sorry," he said resting his head on hers. She shook her head "Its not its mine," she said softly. "No he should have never touched you," he growled getting angry at the thought. "Ill tell you everything after shower, will you join me?" She asked blushing bright red, then headed for the shower turning the water to a perfect temp. She slowly undressed and got in. Narik was shocked he stood stunned for a moment. Then decided to join her.

Raven and Night looked at one another and shook their heads when they heard the shower. "Hope she doesn't regret letting him have her,"Night said with a heavy sigh. "She wants to forget Luka saw her like that," she added "Yea but his isn't the way even if she thinks it is,"he added.

Mare let the hot water run down her silky white skin. She wanted to wash Luka off her thats all she could think about. His mouth on her breast, sucking them. His mouth on hers, kissing her. Him pulling her clothes off. Those thoughts were interrupted as Narik entered the shower. She stared at his caramel colored skin. There were many scars from fights she assumed. She looked up as the water sprayed him makung his skin glisen, she met his blue and yellow eyes. "You wanted me?" He asked looking into her emerald eyes. He felt his cock becoming erect seeing Mare naked,wet, and steaming. He pressed her against the wall kissing her. Pressing his body against hers his cock rubbed against her pussy. Mare moaned softly. "Mare may i?"he asked her kissing her neck. She clawed at his back "Yes Narik please," she begged. He smiled lifting her leg and slammed inside her tight wet pussy. Mare moaned loudly at his entrance raking her nails down his back. He growled and moaned. She felt so good he never wanted this feeling to end. She bit his neck hard as he thrusted deep in her. He growled holding her close as they both climaxed.

After they both showered they got out and got dressed. Mare went and sat on her bed. Narik joined her. "Tell me what happen."he asked. Mare looked down "Luka rapped me when i was 15, after my parents died," she said softly.

END IF CHAPTER 3 HOPE THAT WAS GOOD FOR EVERYONE! PLZ REVIEW I WANNA HEAR EVERYONES OPIONS IF U HAVE A IDEA SEND IT TO ME ID LOVE TO HEAR IT!


	4. Chapter 4

So i decided im gonna try this chapter from Mare's pov in first person.

I saw the anger, the hatred for Luka grow in Narik's eyes. The events of tonght made my feelings grow for him, it also made me cherish my friends more. "Go on," I heard Narik say in a gental tone. I took in a deep breath preparing my self to let Narik into the memories that only Raven and Night knew about. "My parents were friends with his, my mom found out she was pregnat with me few months after his mom knew she was pregnat with him. They thought it was fate they had alredy decided that we be a mated pair. Soon after I was born they noticed I had dark powers like him. We were hell wolves, a special breed of wolves born every 1000 years. Well his parents drilled it in his head that we were ment to be. His parents wanted us to be together when we were still kids, mine wanted to wait till i was a apropeate age. They died when i was 13 when Luka found out, he came and rapped me, i ran from my god parents they knew what i was they also thought i should be with him so needless to say they didnt see it as rape," i paused as the memories flowed through my mind i was reliving it again. "i hid in a ally way and Night stummbled upon me. He stayed with me from then on out and i never went back to my god parents or that pack, but Luka was determined to make me his mate." I felt Narik's eyes on me as i starred down at the bed following the stitching not wanting to meet his eyes. I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me into an embrace. My head rested on his bare chest i heard his heart beat and i smiled. "Mare," he spoke gently "as long as im here he wont lay another hand on you, that i promise." The warmth of his body was conforting, I slowly relax and my eyes closed as he stroked my long silky black hair. We laid back on the bed and i dozed off as Narik stayed awake watching me.

Narik heard Seth and Raan talking in his subconscious. "Narik i dont think it be smart to stay with this one shes got alot of problems," Seth said "i agree we should leave and you move on," Raan added. Narik growled "im not leaving her, i just promised her id keep her safe," he snapped. "Dont make promises like that knowing there are 2 other people here in this one body," Seth said. Narik growled "there has to be a way to seperate ourselves." They sat and pondered as they slowly dozed off holding me in his arms.

Raven and Night had to much energy they both loved the night and were up till the we hours of the morning watching there all time favorite movie, "Queen of the damned." Night had popped some popcorn for the 2. There were peices of the popcorn scattered all over the floor as they had been trying to throw popcorn into each others mouth just for fun. "Mare gonna kill us if we dont clean the popcorn up," Raven said looking at all the popcorn on the living room floor. Night laughed "Its fine ill clean it up, relax," he said getting up throwing her a pillow and blanket. He went and started to pick up the popcorn they had thrown all over the floor. Then he flipped out the couch into a big queen bed. They both laid on oposite sides of the bed. The digital clock read 5am thank god it was saturday no school they could all sleep in.

The sun came through the window into the room and blinded me. I blinked a few times rubbing my eyes and grumbling. "To damn bright," i growled getting up shaking my head. Of course the one morning i wake up with bed head i have a guy in my bed i thought to my self. I climbed out of bed slowly trying to not wake Narik so i could look some what decet when he woke up. I brushed out my long black hair brushing through a few big tangles but finally got it back to its silkyness, then i put some eyeliner on i hated how i looked without it. I heard Narik stir, i poked my head out the bathroom and saw him looking my way. I was entranced by him he was handsome, he liked me, he could have any girl in school, but he was hooked on me. "Morning beautiful," he said grinning that famous dragon grin. "Morning handsome," i repled and winked at him as i came back to the bed and he hugged me kissing me first. The butterflys fluttered in my stomache as i kissed him back. Then I sighed i had work today but i really didnt wanna leave Narik not for a moment. "I have work today," i informed him as he cuddled with me. "Call out," he whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck sending shivers through my body. "Today is my money day, or i would," i answered smiling as he kept kissing me. He sighed "fine," he grumbled admitting defeat. I got up and went to put my uniform on. I felt his eyes on me as i undressed and redressed all i could do was smile. Was i in love? I wondered to my self. I looked at him he looked a little bumbed that I had to work. I was too. "You can stay the night again if you want too," maybe that would help since we had a real intament night, we needed to figure out what this was between us. "Ok baby girl," he answered smiling. I smiled and gave him one last kiss before leaving. I looked and saw Raven and Night crashed out cold on the couch bed i laughed a bit they must have been up all night.

I walked to work it wasent a long walked so i didnt mind it all that much. The diner was in my sight but suddenly i felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked and saw what i thought was a dart, everything became blurry and suddenly black as i hit the ground. It felt as if hours had pasted when i awoke i could hear talking but i couldnt make out what they were saying. When my vision had cleared i notice i was low to the ground. I looked down to where my hands should be but they werent hands they were huge black paws. When the hell did i shift. I managed to get to my paws and hit the top of the cage making a loud rattle as i growled. "My lupin princess is awake!" I heard and i knew who it was...Luka. My growls became deeper and more deffensive. He walked around the cage my eyes followed him never leaving him even for a second. "I bet you are wondering where your at or even maybe why your here." he said looking me over. "Well to answer your questions your back home, and as for why because we are ment to be we are the most powerful of our kind, and i will make you mine." I smiled and chuckled thinking of the night with Narik i wanted to tell him to late buddy boy. Luka saw the grin "What are you smiling about?" I shook my head still smiling. "Dont tell me your in love with that stupid dragon anubis boy the 3 in one, well you wont see him again not when im done. When im done with you my lovely you wont even remember him," he said getting real close to the cage his face was inches away from me. "That I promise you," he growled. That sent me over the edge i snapped at him if there hadent been a cage his face would have been gone. He smiled "Dont worry pet, you wont feel that way for long," he said smiling snappinga few pictures with...my cellphone. "Few pictures for your dear friends before you are a completely different person love." I snarled at his words what was his plan i wouldnt willingly stay with him, wait he said he was taking me home. I had to ponder the idea as my eyes widened knowing now where he was taking me, back to the pack! Luka grinned he knew i figured out what he said as he sent the pictures to Night, Raven, and Narik with a txt "Your dear Mare one last time" was what the text had read.

Raven had looked at her phone first and started to freak out. "That fucking no good fucking bastard!" she screamed. Night looked at her as the text came through to his phone and then to Nariks. Both Night and Narik dropped there phones. "That fucking pussy ass bitch!" Night yelled slamming his fist into the wall. Narik was angry at him self he shoulda walked with mare he should have made sure she got there saftly. He heard Raan and Seth telling him it wasent his fault trying to calm him down. Night was cursing a storm. Raven looked at them both "We have to go find her like now before he does something to her like at the club!" she snapped at them. That flared up the anger in the boys more. Raven grabbed her phone "Come on," she said grabbing the keys to Night gt and headed out to the car. They followed feelig a bit confussed. Raven started the beast up and took off making both guys grab the side of the car to stay in place. "Raven dont wreck my car!" Night hollared out. Raven just smiled as she pulled into a parking spot outside a computer shop with a loud squeal, you could smell the burnt rubber. Raven jumped out and ran inside. The guys followed behind her. Raven was talking to the kid in the front and he had pointed her to the back room. Raven walked to the room and saw familiar blonde hair, as Narik and Night walked up behind her the blonde head turned and everyone's mouth dropped.

All 3 were in shock and dismay when they saw the kid from the club. The one who randomly came and took Mare to the dance floor, who randomly came and knocked Luka's evil tramp sister out. This made everyone uneasy. "Hi, Im Nikko what can i help you with," he said smiling. Narik was ready to rip the kids off if he hadent dragged Mare off in the club Luka would have never gotten her and she probably still be here. Raven sighed " They said you can track cellphones," she said walking a bit closer her cellphone in hand. Nikko nodded " Sure can, let me see your phone and whats the number you want tracked," he sais holding out his hand. Raven handed him her phone "The last text i need tracked. Its Mare. Luka kidnapped her." Nikko had a spark in his eye as he turned and hooked her phone up to his computer. He typed faster then anyone they had seen within minutes he said "The signal was lost rght before going into Black Veil mountains," he turned to look at them handing Raven back her phone. Narik growled he was pissesd as he slammed his hand into the wall and turned to walk out. Nikko saw he really must have liked her. "Ill help you if you want me too," he offered. Raven nodded "that be great." Nikko nodded and grabbed 2 computer cases and got up. They all headed to gt an got in.

I growled i hears the van come to a stop as the back doors open the light flashed in and blinded me for a few moments. When i could see i saw the old medicine wolf she also did dark magic. i felt ropes around my neck and i started to thrash about but they pulled the ropes tight choking me, holdinf me in place. I saw the old women hand Luka what looked to be a collar with a blood red crystal in it. Luka smiled and opened the cage door I tryed to thrash and fight the ropes harder. The men holding the ropes only pulled tigter and then i felt Luka snap the colloar around my neck, thats when everything went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on a fluffy queen matress. I looked down at a black silk night gown. I tried to remember what had happen but i drew a blank. "Morning my lovely lupin princess," i heard a male voice say i looked to meet his ruby red eyes. "Who are you?" He smiled "My dear im your fiancé Luka," he replied. I felt like i knew him but i was a little un easy. "You were kidnapped my dear, and they erased your memorie completely," he said sitting at the edge of the bed. That would explain me not remembering anything but it didnt explain this feeling of bad in my stomache like this wasent right. Luka pulled out some clothes for her, "We have school soon, heres something for you to wear." He exited the room i got up and got dressed in some tight boot cut blue jeans and a spaghetti strap tanktop. I went and brushed my hair and teeth. Then did my makeup. Luka was waiting downstairs for me, he took my hand and led me out to a brand new camaro he open the passenger door for me to get in then shut the door. He got in and drove to school he had a special front row parking spot and before i could open my door he had came to open it and offered me his hand.

Narik was depressed he didnt even wanna be in school not without Mare. He swore if he saw Luka today he kill him. Raven and Night had stayed at the apartment with Nikko still trying to track Mares cellphone but it had been turned off. Narik sat on the bleachers in gym he sighed he kept imagening Mare walking through the doors of gym. He had litteraly shut Seth and Raan out since saturday night he didnt wanna talk to no one let alone them 2. Luka walked Mare to gym he kissed her and hugged her. Narik sat up seeing Mare with Luka. He jumped from the bleachers "Luka you bastard," he snarled. The cooper haired boy pushed me behind him as he yelled at Luka, god did i feel lost. Luka simply smiled. "She dosent know who you are," The cooper haired boy turned to look at me he had 2 different colore eyes witch i found odd but strangly attractive. "Mare," he said softly. How did he know my name i wondered "Yes?" He hugged me tight, now things were just getting weird i pushed the cooper hair boy off "I dont know you like that," i told him looking to Luka who was just smiling. "See Narik she dosent know you," he said sounding proud of him self. Narik became angry and swung on Luka hitting him hard in the jaw. It didnt seem to phase Luka he simply got up smiled at me "Have a good day in class ill see you at lunch my love," and he headed to class. I walked into gym and sat on the bleachers the cooper head boy followed behind me this made me more uneasy. "Mare you really dont remember me, what he do to you?" I looked at him his eyes were hurt i felt bad i didnt know him but he clearly knew who i was. "No i dont know who you are," i told him trying to not be mean. Narik huffed he pulled his phone out showed me a picture of me asleep on his chest, but why didnt i remember that. He then started texting, to whom i wasent sure.

Raven and Nights phone went off they read the text from Narik. "shes here but she dosent remember anything luka wiped her memories." Night growled. "Raven you ready to kidnap a skanky bitch?" Raven smiled she knew what Night had in mind, Ashley. "Of course," she said cheerfully. Nikko looked at Raven her evilness kinda turned him on. Narik looked me in my eyes there was something familiar but i couldnt pin point it. He suddenly kissed me i was taken back as the collar i was wearing shocked us both.

Raven had headed to the school with Nikko volunteering to tag along. They kept a eye out for Ashley on campus. They soon found her heading to study hall, Raven grabed her and she struggled but Raven put her in a head lock that made her black out. Nikko helped her carry Ashley to the car. Raven's evilness gave him a hard on. They took Ashley back to the apartment. Raven tied her up tight so she couldnt move, then grabed her box of goodies and got them ready for when Ashley woke up.

Ashley awoke and tugged at the ropes she looked at Raven, Night, and Nikko who were all watching Ashley waiting for her to wake up. "So care to tell us what your brother did to mare?" Raven asked. Ashley smiled "Wouldnt you like to know." she growled at them. Raven smiled pulling scissors out of her box and took a lock of Ashley's hair and chopped a chunk of her hair. Ashley screamed "You Bitch!" Raven grabed another chunk of hair and choped it. Night and Nikko sat back enjoyig the show. Nikko trying to conceal the fact Raven was turning him on. "So you wanna tell us now?" Raven asked putting her scissors back inher box. "Never! Stupid bitch,"she growled. Wicked grin grew across Raven's face as she said a incantation giving Ashley the illusion of spiders crawling all over her. Ashley freaked out so bad she made the chair fall and spun in circles screaming. Raven bout died laughing. Night and Nikko fought there laughter but gave in. Raven left her like that for a hour or so till she was laying there pantig unable to scream anymore. "You give up?" Raven asked sitting the chair back up. Ashley glared at Raven. Raven smiled "ok." Raven spoke another incantation that gave Ashley the illusion she was being buried alive. After about 10 minutes Ashely screamed "Fine you win!" Raven snapped her fingers and the illusion faded. "Now tell me what your sick brother did with Mare," she hissed at her. "Shes got a collar on that the packs magic wolf made to erase her memories of all her friends and loved ones, so Luka will make her believe shes in love with him and breed with her and create the ultimate pack," she told them. "How we break the collars control?" Night asked finally getting involved. "Break the crystal but the magic will shoot out it may or may not kill her thats on you all if you wanna chance it," Ashley answered.

The cooper head boy followed me around most of the day i finally looked at him when i went to lunch "Im sorry but you have to stop following me im with Luka, and im bout to go see him," i told him i could see the hurt in his eyes but i didnt know him. Narik looked at her he nodded and left campus to go back to the apartment hoping Night and Raven had gotten somewhere. Narik walked in and started to chuckle when he saw Ashley with the funky hair cut, he guessed Raven did it as one of her torture tactics. Raven saw Narik "How it go with Mare?" Narik shook his head "She really dosent remember," he said sounding a bit depressed. Raven sighed and told him what Ashley had told them. "Great so we have a chance of killing her," he grumbled. "Not if I have anything to say bout it, i been looking up protection spells i might be able to sheild her from the magic,"Raven informed him hoping it might give he poor guy some hope. Narik smiled a bit he had his phone opened looking at the picture of him and Mare. Raven put a hand on his shoulder "Nikko may have even found a way to seperate your 3 personalities if your intrested." Narik looked at her "Really theres a way!?" he sounded shocked. Raven nodded.

Luka had us both climb in the back seat of the camaro. He climbed over me and kissed on my neck as his hands worked on undoing my pants. Something about this just didnt feel right. "Luka stop please this dosent feel right," i asked him. He growled he was still kissing and bitting on my neck, either he didnt hear me or he was ignoring me. Something stirred inside me and i shoved Luka off "I SAID STOP!" I screamed and open the door and got out shifting into my wolf form. I ran into the woods the soft dirt under my paws felt amazing. The smell of the forest intoxicating. My silky black fur ruffled in the wind I could hear what I thought to be my hell wolf. She spoke in a calming voice as she emerged from the shadow of the forest. "Mare my darling, why arent you with you friends?" she asked softly i met her blood red eyes. "All my memories are gone i woke up i couldnt remeber anything, Luka was...," i started and she stopped me. "Luka that power hungry hell wolf, disgusting boy," she said shakig her head walking up to me looking me over as she walked a circle around me "This collar where it come from?" she asked me. "Im...im not sure i was wearing it when i woke up,"i stuttered a bit feeling a bit nerves being around a powerful wolf. She looked closly "Thats what is blocking your memory my dear," she said baring her fangs. My eyes widened as i shook. She slipped her fangs under it and ripped it with her powerful jaw "There you go my sweet." I smiled "Thank you!" She smiled "You are a strong girl even if you havent completely learned to control my powers in you, but you small pack will help you, and the dragon boy he will be a great asset to you and also a great protector also a great lover." she smirked as her tail swayed. The memories had rushed back to me and i blushed at what she said about Narik. "Your protector Night will also help you with your powers he has seen what we hell wolves can do, he was one of my trainers in a past life many many moons ago dear Mare so listen to him." she informed me. "Hes been around that long? Damn he looks good for being old," i blurted out. She chuckled "He was a great warrior in my time and still is a great warrior you must listen though he has been there through many of my out breaks hence why he knows when you are bout to unleash the power and when you have calmed enough to be out in public again, but the one you love Narik can also bring you back from being the hellwolf." she said. I listened to her words her wisdom it all made sense now. "What your pack failed to relise 2 hellwolves can not mate they will destroy one another hence why you felt so uneasy with Luka," she said. I nodded "Ohhhhh that explains alot." She chuckled "Well time to part our ways but i will always be here if you need me young one," she said as she walked into me and dissapered into a mist.

I was happy to be free of Luka's hold. Cant beleive he erased my memories i hope Narik didnt see me like that i could only imagen what i would have said to him. I was worried to go back to the apartment. I walked through the forest to stay off the main road i didnt wanna run into Luka or anyone he had looking for me I'd be damned if he was gonna kidnap me again. I made it to the back of the apartment complex. I went up the back stairs to my apartment. i put me ear against the door why did it sound like they had someone tied up in there. I changed back and open the door to see Luka's sister or atleast i thought it was. She had chopped hair as if she got into a fight with scissors and they won. If im not mistaken all the black makeup was Ravens doing i held back a chuckle as everyone was on the couches trying to figure out there next move. I smirked and coughed. They all looked up at me and bum rushed for me. "So this is what a football feels like during super bowl," i said laughing a bit. Everyone laughed as they got up. I looked to Narik he smiled his eyes looked a bit watery as he picked me up and spun me around, I hugged him tight. Nikko walked up behind Raven and smelled her hair " You smell good," he said making her looked at him and hissed. He smiled "Your darkness turns me on." Raven stood kinda shock this was a first she been dumbfounded by a guy, as a blush grew across her face. He smiled and kissed her. That did it Raven chased him around the apartment. I looked at Narik "I need to talk to Night." Narik nodded and let go. I walked over to night and took him out back. "I met my hell wolf, she remembers you, she said you are a great warrior." Night smiled "Oh really what else she say," he asked. "That both hell wolves will destroy one another they can not mate," i told him he just nodded. He pulled me into a tight embrace. "Mare i was worried we had lost you,"he whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged him tight "Im sorry" i told him softly. " How was Narik while this was going on?" i asked glancing back at Narik. Night looked at me he knew how i felt about him, "He was worried sick he stayed in the room for most of sunday, we may have found a way to seperate them Mare." My eyes light as i looked to him "Really have you told him, he is gonna be so excited," i squeaked with joy. "We havent told him yet, Nikko still looking into it when we have more concret evadence then we are going to tell him," Night said gently. I nodded that be the best not to get his hopes up just in case if ive learned anything it was to never get your hopes up, but with her friends and now having Narik she was starting to have hope.

I went inside and Narik looked up at me. Raven was still chasing Nikko it made me giggle young love maybe? Who knows. "How about we go party tonight im feeling a little on the wild side even if its a school night,"i suggested. Raven stopped chasing Nikko he hadent noticed and ran right into the back of Raven and they fell flat on there faces. I bit back a laugh as Narik and Night had chuckeled loudly. Everyone agreed they skip the school day and go clubbing. Raven and I went into my room locking the guys out, we always had fun getting dressed for the club. Raven smiled she was a little flushed and her eyes had a gleam to them. "Someone has a crush!" i squeaked loudly. Raven glared "No i dont i have no clue what your talking bout," she said pulling out tight ripped blue jeans from my closet and a black shirt that hung from the shoulders. She got dressed as i looked through what seemed to be a mile of my clothes nothing seemed cute enoufh for the club. I grabbed my short mini skirt with a low cut top. As i dressed the skirt was a few inches shorter then i had remembered and the top showed alot of my chest. Raven looked and whistled at me, i just laughed and smiled as i went to the bathroom to do my make up and hair.

We walked out about a hour later and the guys mouthed dropped at out apperence witch made us feel pretty good. Night smiled he liked seeing me happy only reason he put with Narik. "So what club Mare?" Night asked. I smiled they werent gonna like my choice "Immortals." They all looked at me as a devilish grin was on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

When we arrived at the club I had a new feeling inside me. I felt as if I was ontop of the world. I hadent noticed but one of my eyes had shifted colors. Night noticed and whispered in my ear "Glad you made your apperence my princess." I could only grin. I felt her. My hell wolf she was here with me, and if Luka was here we show him who was alpha here. Narik had his hand around my waist as we made our way to the bar. Everyone felt the power, the energy, my ora as they glanced and watched me. Then I felt his eyes on me and a wolfish grin grew across my face. "Hes hear," i informed everyone as we sat at the bar. Narik and Night both looked around but they didnt see Luka. I didnt have to see him i felt his energy his darkness it was very present in the club but i was not gonna let this ruin my night out with my friends and my new love. Raven looked at me as Nikko sat close to her "Whats the plan Mare?" she asked me. "Absolutely nothing, if he wants a fight it will be one he will loose," i said sounding a little more confident then i ever had before. Narik looked at me a bit worried "Baby...," i stopped him before he could finish. "I will have to finish this soon hes going to pay for everything he has done, dont worry," i kissed his cheek my hand in his "I have my hell wolf with me now and we are one, she will help," i reassured him, he simply nodded he didnt look to happy at what i said but id be damned if id let Luka take me away from them or him again. One of my favorite songs started to play,"Poison,by Alice Cooper", i walked to the dance floor swaying my tail at Narik calling to him, teasing the dragon in him to come get me, and he did. He placed his hands on my hips as i swayed my hips against his. Then i heard him growl into my ear "You are my poison," as he kissed on my neck. His words sent shivers down my spine and i felt his lips grin on my silky white flesh. He was mine and i was his and no one not even Luka was gonna change that. I danced with Narik most of the night. Seeing Raven go out a few times with Nikko witch made me smile she never conected with anyone really maybe she finally found someone she could have a relationship with. My eyes shifted seeing Luka standing with his sister she got her hair cut i laughed she had to get it fixed after Raven's hair styling. His eyes glowed his hell wolf was calling us out. My hell wolf started to emerge, i felt night put his hand on my shoulder "My lady, you shouldnt not here, there are to many people," he said softly to me. I nodded. There were to many people here so we find another place. I headed out of the club with Night, Narik, Raven, and Nikko close behind i knew the perfect place. Luka and Ashley followed us out. I transformed and darted off into the woods as Narik and Night also shifted and followed. Raven allowed her angel wings out and she grabbed Nikko and followed. Luka and Ashley werent far behind us. I stopped where my hell wolf had confronted me, the waterfall was peacefull but i knew this wouldnt end peacefully. The air cool as it ruffled my fur, this was the calm before the storm. This had to be done Luka needs to be put in his place he wasent gonna hurt me my friends or Narik anymore.

Luka walked up in his wolf form and circled around me as i watched my eyes now blood red. I kept my head held high as he snarled baring his fangs. I snarled back at him. Night and Narik were tense watching ready to jump at a moments noticed. Raven had found a spot in a willow tree with Nikko next to her, right above Ashley. Luka lunged pinning me down i smiled and uses my back legs throwing him off hard as he slammed into a tree. The tree snapped with the impact of Luka. He snarled as he watched the tree fall behind him. I could tell he got hurt he lifted a paw. "Had enough?" I asked. He snarled and ran at me slamming me into a tree. With both flew back as the tree fell. Luka bite around my throat and started to tighten. My eyes glowed bright as i began to shift. Horns grew in a rounded fashion like a ram, my tail lost its fur and the tip formed into a arrow. Heavy shackles appeared around my paws, then burst of flames formed around my paws. Nights eyes grew big "The ainchent hellhound," he said stunned at what he saw. Narik lokked paniced "Whats going on Night, thats not mare anymore," he said his body tense.

A devilish grin grew across my face as my paw clawed into his chest blood falling to the ground like rain. His yowels rang through the forest as he released my throat leaving only small holes, very little blood seeped out. "Now Luka, do you see who is alpha here!?" i snarled ready to charge him. Luka looked at me snarling. Ashley had tried to join the fight but Raven stood in her way. I smiled seeing this "I will kill you both!" ihowled and charged Luka takighim down in a flash pinning him to the ground. The heat from my paws burned his fur down to the under skin, he howled in pain. This made me smile more then myclaws slowly dug in and blood seep from the sides of the wounds. He squirmed under me all the power was going through my veins. My fangs gleamed as i lowered my muzzle to his throat and licked my slick black muzzle slowly placing my fangs around his throat ready to end this.

Ashley screamed "NOOOOOO!" I stopped and looked at her my blood red eyes send fear through her body. "Why should i spare this bastered," i asked.

"Because...,"she started and trailed off.

"Spt it out you stupid wench!" i snapped.

Ashley's eyes grew firm as she looked at me hard "Because...I LOVE HIM!" she snapped.

**So this was a funny turn of events. If you have read this far plz plz review and tell me your thoughts on this plz. Review Review Review! There is more to come and soon! :-) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
